Red and Blue
by Xerxe-nisan
Summary: As Akari Boshiya skipped a lecture at the beginning of the new semester, she witnesses a young man and a little girl being attacked by criminals. Saving the little girl, Akari is faced with the consequences of her doing. She meets the noisy, violent but also friendly red clan Homra and it becomes part of her world.
1. Chapter 1

Shizume city – a place that never came to peace. Maintaining a high standard of living with great technologies, like robotic cleaners and convenient means of transportations, the city would attract all kinds of human beings. Day after day people were rushing all over the place, gathered in trains, underground tubes or at cross roads. Even though many of them crossed each other's paths multiple times, they never recognized the other person passing by. One could hide forever, unseen in the crowd. At night the city was dazzling, due to the bright lighting of advertisements, shops and street lights shining through the darkness. It was still as noisy as at daytime, because almost the same amount of people was hurrying through the flashing streets. Like day and night were having competitions, of who could be busier. Unseen, like a person in the crowd, other competitions and wars were raging in the core of the city. Criminals, drug dealers, violent gangs and Strains – creatures causing trouble wherever they went – were hiding in the darkness. The police was not always able to charge them and so the danger and violence spread through Shizume city. But even with the police's bound hands, it wasn't as easy for the thugs as one would expect, because someone else was keeping a watchful eye on them. People with abilities and powers, a normal human being could only dream of. Not many had seen them and those who had, spoke in fearful whisper of them.

_Kings_

Starting with the silver king seventy years ago, human beings with supernatural abilities popped up in history. The full extent of their powers was still unknown, but since the incident that had caused the Kagutsu crater, humanity had gotten a hint of what was walking amongst them. Some looked up to the kings and respected them, others called them monsters with disgusted and panic looks on their faces. In fact the so called "monsters" had a more human behavior, than most of the people calling them that. It wasn't an unknown trigger that caused the powers of the kings, differing them so much from the people around them. The Dresden Slate, a big stone brought to Japan after World War II, was the source of all that, apparently choosing people to become kings. Not much was known about the Slate and scientists were still researching on it. However, there was kind of a mighty aura surrounding the kings, but their chosen clansmen were down to earth as usual, so one should not be able to tell whether one was a subordinate to a king or not, if one hadn't shown the given abilities.

_So, how on earth were they able to spot us? _Totsuka Tatara thought, while grabbing the little girl next to him. Her red dress, with lots of ribbons and ruffles, was covered by a jacket and flapped due to the sudden unexpected movement, as he shifted her body behind him, standing protectively in front of her, while blocking her view of the strangers facing them.

Six threatening looking men were standing in front of them, in their hands knives and baseball bats, which were pointed lazily at the duo. Both of them were clansmen of the titular third king Suoh Mikoto and members of his clan Homra. The red clan was a bunch of violent and noisy hot heads, who observed the underground of Shizume city. Their implementation wasn't as professional as the enforcement of Scepter 4, the blue clan, but also effective. Well, if the criminals were fearing Homra after being beaten up once, that is. Brutal and without mercy Totsuka's fellow clansmen fought trying to blow off some steam and putting their overflowing powers to use. But some gangs weren't as smart as the usual, so they desired vengeance, tracking down weaker members of Homra. And that's how they always ended up cornering Totsuka. Unfortunately he was only gifted with low abilities concerning his powers. Usually he would just try to run away, but with Anna by his side that was impossible.

"Look at those mighty guys from Homra now!" one of the men said pointing a bat in Totsukas direction. "Not so strong and arrogant now, are you?"

Despite questioning the whole fairness of the situation, of six men teaming up against two - well one and a half – Totsuka started scanning his surroundings for something of use, or a way to escape even with Anna.

They had been visiting the park, when suddenly these men appeared all around them. A path was leading down from the city to a lake. It was the end of February and after a long winter staying inside away from the cold; finally spring was coming back to Japan. It was still freezing outside, but the flowers started to bloom and the sun broke through the clouds. It was a nice day so Totsuka had wanted to take Anna to the park to see the patches of red tulips and cherry trees. Accompanied by Yata they had headed off, but right now the raid captain of Homra was stuck in a store only a few minutes away.

_How cruel. _Totsuka thought. _I have no way to contact him. Also, the bar is pretty close by. _

Totsuka had noticed these men before they engaged and had headed back, but he and Anna didn't make it far. Now they were standing right next to a railing of the lake and both paths in front of them, one leading back to the city and Homra, the other following the water, were blocked.

_Yata is being away for a while now. It's only a matter of a couple minutes until he returns. We just have to hold out, until he gets here. _

Putting on his usual irresponsible smile, Totsuka raised his hands and calmly waved at them.

"So I believe you had trouble with our boys?" he said with a calm voice. "Is it really worth it causing another ruckus? Why can we not just put everything at rest?"

"Don't talk to me in that delighted manner! Are you looking down on us?" Another man took a step forward, only to let Totsuka retreat even further. There just had to be a way to let Anna get out of the situation unharmed. Usually Kusanagi would warn them, if they had to expect trouble from other gangs, but Homra didn't get involved in any big incidents for a while. Or was it really just about a fight the boys had started?

"Tatara?"

Looking down to Anna, who was grabbing his coat from behind, Totsuka secretly took out his PDA and unlocked it behind his back. Fortunately it was already in silence mode. These guys were so hot tempered, that they could attack any moment from now. Having reinforcement sent from Homra would solve the problem. If they could last out until then…

Hoping to have hit the right buttons on the screen of his PDA to select the recently called number, Totsuka put the device in the back pocket of his trousers. Hopefully he was really calling Kusanagi and hopefully the owner of the bar was picking up his phone.

"That thought would never occur to me." The young said, relieved no one noticed his slight move. Still smiling, he pulled Anna even closer to himself with one hand, while scratching the back of his head absently with the other.

"Of course it wouldn't, No. 3 of Homra, Totsuka Tatara the weakling. How can someone as useless as you are, be in such a high position?"

"Yeah I wonder. But you can't really ask me about that, since I'm not good at judging myself. I'm just the kind of guy, who enjoys going to a lake in a park to show a little girl the pretty flowers."

"Well that's pretty fortunate for us, right?" The first guy said, while the others shouted in agreement. "With those bastards away, we can take our revenge. Just think about their faces, if something happens to their little princess."

The grip on Totsuka's coat hardened. He could feel the little girl shiver at his side. Regretfully the young man closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry Anna. I cannot guarantee for your safety. But at least I can try to protect you. _

Suddenly one of the men charged forward, aiming his knife at Totsuka_._ The young man dodged the attack easily and picked Anna up. The other fellows started attacking, but Totsuka, who had waited for an opening in the row and was skilled in avoiding getting hit by weapons, due to a lot of practice in previous encounters, rushed forward. It was a desperate attempt. Alone, Totsuka might had been able to outrun them, but running while carrying a child was a whole different matter. He didn't make it far until his attackers caught up with him. A baseball bat hit his back and he was thrown to the ground, while protectively curling up around Anna, to not harm her. A sharp pain spread all over his shoulders and for a short period of time his entire body went numb. A cough escaped his throat, as the air was pressed out of his lungs. But there was no time to take a breath. Jumping up from the ground, Totsuka picked Anna up and dragged her along, only to bump into of their pursuers. Strong hands grabbed him by his arms, while another man pulled the girl away from him. Struggling and punching the man she put up a glorious fight, for a girl only half the size of his.

_It can't be helped. I can't wait for the guys any longer. _

Summoning the little power he contained in his body to one of his hands, Totsuka let a red flame appear there. Like a bird flying gracefully in a rising spiral through the air, the flame flew from his hand and parted into six smaller ones, before each heading into a different direction. The hands holding him down, let go of him as the man in the back shouted out in surprise. To direct the six flames Totsuka turned around to face all of his attackers, before navigating the flames directly to their faces. In just a split of a second small red lights, looking like tiny fiery stars, raced through the air, making them seem like flashes of fire. Some of the men would move, others would just stare at the engaging projectile, fascinated by the swirling red firefly. Not all of the flames hit their target, but at least three of their attackers broke down, cursing and screaming, while frantically covering their burned faces with their hands. Unfortunately the guy holding back Anna avoided the attack and was still blocking her from Totsuka.

Gathering the last bit of energy he had got left in his body, Totsuka directed the six flames to the last three attackers. Feeling the power leave his body, he trembled a bit but forced himself to stand up straight. If he was going to break down now, everything would have been for nothing. Though, he didn't know, how he was supposed to escape now, with his sweating body screaming for rest and his breathing going heavy.

The man in front of him saw the projectiles coming and was prepared to jump out of the way, however it was close to impossible for him to predict which turn the two flames would take. Eluding two flames took far more effort, than before. Despite dodging the first, he was hit by the second at his temple and cried out in pain.

Totsuka keeping an eye on the other two members of the gang, whom he hadn't paid much attention to before, tried to take them down too, but his concentration was running out. Two of the six projectiles just faded in the air. Still, they kept their distance, somehow intimidated by his sudden actions. Even though he was a member of Homra, they hadn't expected him to put up such a fight.

The man at Anna's side had let go of her and was now kneeling down. Nevertheless as she started approaching Totsuka, the man looked up for just a second and with a rapid move, grabbed her dress and pulled her back. He didn't notice that he had used too much force, until it was already too late. Totsuka seeing the girl being shoved back with great speed rushed forward, aimed his last few flames at the kneeling man to get past him and stretched out his hand. Right behind Anna was a railing of the lake, usually high enough so no one would accidently trip and fall into the water. The man pulling her back, let go of her dress and for a moment she just flew in the air. Her feet touched the rail for a split second before gravity pulled her down and she fell. Trying to grab the fluttering cloth of the pretty red dress – the color Anna loved so much – Totsuka leaped towards Anna, his fingertips touching a ribbon of her dress just for a moment. He could see the scared look in her eyes, as she also stretched out her hands, like trying to pull him in for a hug, when actually fearing for her life.

Then nasty hands firmly pulled him back. The cloth under his fingers moved out of his reach, as the girl silently fell and hit the ice cold water.

* * *

The bell at the entrance rang as a new customer entered the bar. Having a smile on his face Kusanagi Izumo put a just polished glass back on the counter and turned around to face the person coming in.

"Welcome.", he said with a friendly voice, trying to create a pleasant atmosphere. The bar wasn't normally crowded with customers, so he was doing his best to satisfy the ones who entered it.

Seeing a fat blond guy in white jacket and trousers standing in front of him, let his smile immediately drop. The man was wearing sunglasses and a heavy golden chain was hanging down from his neck, resting on the giant belly of his. Even though the guy usually was kind and clumsy, one couldn't prevent to feel nervous, due to his massive appearance. If you didn't know him personally, that was. Luckily Kusanagi wasn't that kind of a person, so that he could indicate the just made mistake by the man to him, without any irritation.

"Oi Kamamoto! I told you to come in through the back door, didn't I? It's hard enough that less people come into my bar, because you guys happen to hang out here."

Instead of lashing out or defending himself Kamamoto Rikio scratched the back of his head, while giving Kusanagi an apologizing look.

"Ah sorry, Kusanagi-san! I guess it's just some kind of a habit. I'm quite attached to the Homra sign at the front door and whenever I see it, I'm tempted to come in."

Somehow understanding and at the same time not understanding at all, what Kamamoto was trying to say, Kusanagi just confusedly shook his head.

"Well, at least just try for ones to take the back door. I don't want to intimidate my future customers because you guys enter so commonly or fight outside on my door step."

"Sure, sure." Kamamoto replied. Then taking a look around the empty room, he asked "Where is everyone today?"

Kusanagi shrugged calmly in a way that seemed really uninterested, but knowing him Kamamoto saw the slight concern in his eyes.

"Totsuka took Yata-chan and Anna-chan outside two hours ago. They should return soon. The boys didn't show up today, until now. As for Mikoto," Kusanagi slightly shifted a worried gaze to the stairs leading to the first floor. "He hasn't left his room since yesterday morning."

"Is he alright?" Kamamoto asked sharing a knowing look with the bartender.

"I hope so. He's more silent and unfriendlier than usual, locking himself up and hiding in his room. But he does that a lot nowadays. If it continues for too long I'll let Totsuka take care of it."

Even though Totsuka was useless in combat, he had a very important rule in Homra, calming the other clansmen – and even Mikoto – down. Despite being irresponsible as hell, this was one of the chores the guy was really good at. Looking down at the old camera lying next to him on the counter, Kusanagi couldn't help but smile.

However sudden noise from the back door disturbed his thoughts.

_Good bye my peaceful day. The kids have arrived._

Three people entered the bar. One of them ran towards the counter and stopped right before it, decreasing his speed by pressing his hands against it. He was wearing a red jacket over a white shirt. His brown hair was covered by a baseball cap having the letters of Homra 'H.M.R.' printed on it.

"Shohei – kun I told you guys to stop running around."

Annoyed Kusanagi shook his head. Geez does no one ever listen to him? Akagi Shohei opened his mouth to speak up, but was interrupted by a male person behind him, also wearing a baseball cap. However, his face and his dark hair were mostly hidden under the pulled up hood of his sweat shirt and behind dark sunglasses, covering his eyes.

"Kusanagi – san. We picked up information, that there is a gang searching for Homra members being alone in the streets. I guess they want to start a fight with us."

Shohei, looking somewhat disappointed, that his friend Bandou Saburatora interrupted him, turned around and glared.

"Hey you two. Stop your childish pranks! This is a serious matter." Chitose Yo, the third person, who had entered the bar with them shouted. Kusanagi frowned at the sudden statement.

"Do you know who they are?" he asked them finally.

"That's what we wanted to know from you."

"Didn't Yata pick a fight at the arcade yesterday?" he asked, while giving Kamamoto a questioning look.

"Well, it was actually the other way around this time." The questioned man replied. "I know it's uncommon for Yata to _not_ pick a fight, but this time the other guy somewhat attacked him. He couldn't stand a chance against Yata of course, but it was strange, because it seemed like, he wanted Yata to defend himself. Like he wanted to be beaten up. Do you think that he did it on purpose, so that his friends would avenge him?"

"Why going through so much trouble? Why starting a fight with us anyway? What are they hoping to achieve from it?" Shohei questioned, having calmed down now.

"We have not enough information about this right now. I'll need to further investigate. For now," Kusanagi took out his PDA and signaled the others to do the same. "contact the others and tell them to watch out and be careful on their way through the city! Let's hope that this is just some kind of a prank and no one is going to get hurt."

As if someone else had heard his words, Kusanagi's PDA started ringing right that moment. Looking at the screen, he recognized the familiar letters and frowned. Totsukas timing was really great sometimes. Pressing the green button on the screen, Kusanagi put the PDA to his ear.

"Totsuka, I also just wanted to call you. What is it?"

No one replied at the other end. Just a silent rustle and grate was being heard, as if the microphone of the phone was rubbed against cloth.

_That idiot! Did he forget to lock his PDA again? _The bartender thought, rolling his eyes.

"_That thought would never occur to me."_ Surprised of this sudden statement Kusanagi looked at his phone. Was this guy able to read his mind? But his voice seemed somehow muted and more distant.

"Oi, Totsuka do you hear me?"

"_Of course it wouldn't, No. 3 of Homra, Totsuka Tatara the weakling. How can someone as useless as you are, be in such a high position?"_

Hearing such an unfamiliar voice speak so impolite to Totsuka, let Kusanagi freeze. Nobody who knew Totsuka would insult him in such a way. Unless, they were up to no good. Thinking about the just delivered information, the barkeeper turned pale. His eyes widened, as he silently continued to listen to the conversation.

_Where the hell is Yata?_

"_Yeah I wonder. But you can't really ask me about that, since I'm not good at judging myself. I'm just the kind of guy, who enjoys going to a lake in a park to show a little girl the pretty flowers." _

"_Well that's pretty fortunate for us, right? With those bastards away, we can take our revenge. Just think about their faces if something happens to their little princess."_

"Kusanagi – san? What is going on?" Shohei asked, looking anxious at his change of expressions. He had never seen the bartender being so worried. Not about the bar or any member of the clan. Despite his look, Kusanagi's voice was smooth, when he put the PDA back at the counter.

"Hurry to the Shizume East Park. Right at the waterside Totsuka and Anna are cornered by a few guys. I don't know, what happened to Yata, but it seems like they are on their own." He shifted his gaze back to the device in front of him, as he continued explaining. "It didn't sound good and looking at the case at hand, the gang we just talked about might have found the easiest prey they could get."

* * *

**Hello there! So here is the first chapter of my upcoming story :) English is not my mother tongue, so i apologize for some possible mistakes. Please correct me if you find some. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, because there is a lot more to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :) First of all, I want to thank you all for the support I have received with my first chapter. **

**HalocraZze - Thank you very much for your review. It made me sooooo happy. **

**So this chapter is a rather loooong one, but I didn't want to split it up this time. I guess, I went to much into detail at some point. I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**SPOILER WARNING! Some references to "Memory of Red" and "K-Side Red"**

* * *

Chapter 2

Annoyed the girl looked up to the ringing PDA. Stroking a streak of hair out of her face, she evaluated for a moment about picking the call up or not. The meadow was so peaceful right now and she didn't want to be disturbed. Right there, feeling the cold grass against her back and looking up to the first blue sky of the year, she was able to shut the whole world out. It was completely silent except for the whistling of the wind and the singing birds in the blooming trees nearby. Spring was early this year. However the sound of the call disturbed the placid environment and ripped her out of her daydream. Deciding that the time for a break was over, the girl sat back up and finally picked up the call.

"Hello?" She already knew, who was calling her, due to the name appearing on the display of her PDA, but she was too lazy to greet the other person any further.

"_Don't 'Hello' me in such a laid back manner! Your lecture starts in five minutes. Where the hell are you?"_

Knowing exactly how her friend would react, the girl had held the PDA away from her ear, still hearing the raised voice very clear. To answer, she reluctantly put the device back to her ear, rolling her eyes.

"If it isn't Yuri-chan! You are always such a pleasure to talk to." She said in a much happier tone. Hearing the other person sigh on the other end brought a slight smile to her face. She loved making her friend annoyed even more, than to annoy people she disliked.

"_Don't give me this kind of crap! Where are you now? The professor has already arrived; it's going to start any second now."_

Taking a look around the park, the girls smile grew brighter.

"It's not good to curse, you know? Especially, when a professor is passing by. What is he supposed to think of me, if my best friend swears on the phone? As to where I am," She paused for a moment to make her friend wait even longer. "It doesn't matter, because I'm not going to make it in time anyway. It's just a lecture to help us understand the basics and it's optional, so I don't need it."

"_Akari, you cannot start the term like this. Everyone needs the basic knowledge."_

"Stop worrying already Yuri! I worked with Takahiro at the hospital and took special courses. I think I'm well prepared, if it comes to the knowledge of the human body. What are you doing there anyway? You are not even studying the same as me, so why are you there? Don't you have any courses to attend to?" the girl asked, while getting off the ground and leisurely walking over to a path lined by trees.

"_Somebody has to make sure, that you show up to your classes. You just suddenly disappeared after lunch, without saying a word. It's the last appointment for you today and you don't bother to skip it. See, that's what tells me to continue to keep an eye on you. My lecture got cancelled, due to the professor being sick. But other than you, I am going to use the given time properly and study by myself."_

"Then why don't you do that, instead of looking after me? And what makes you think, that I'm not studying right now?" Breathing in the fresh air, Akari balanced on top of the big branches of a giant oak, while tracing her fingers over the bark of its trunk.

"_I know you for over fourteen years now. I think I know when you are up to no good."_

Shrugging her shoulders as if to say 'true enough', Akari continued walking down the path.

"I just needed a break. That's not that bad, is it?"

"_It's bad enough, when you are in medical college. Knowing you, I guess I would rather die instantly, than letting you take care of me. You are so irresponsible everyone is sentenced to death right away."_

"Hey that's pretty rude Yuri! I'm not that irresponsible all the time. It depends on the situation."

"_What kind of situation? Like every second a day, seven days a week?"_

"You are soooooo annoying"

"_Likewise. So, what about the lecture?"_

Sighing, Akari tried to make up her mind. Yuri wouldn't stop bothering her. That was a matter of facts.

"Would it put your mind at rest, if I'd go there right now?"

"_Arriving late is better, than not coming at all."  
_Okay fiiiiine." Akari shouted "But, you know, it's going to take me a loooong while until I get there."

"_I'm not even going to ask, where you are anymore. Just hurry up!"_

"Sure, sure. Are you going to wait the entire time until I'm arriving at the university? Didn't you have, like, a lot of studying to do?"

"_I hate you sometimes."_

"Likewise" the girl said, repeating the same phrase her friend directed at her from before.

"_Like I would wait the entire time for you to get here, stupid!"_

"I don't know. Maybe there is just nothing more of importance in your life." Laughing, Akari left the old path and turned left at a crossroad, now seeing the lake of Shizume-East-side right in front of her. The sun was reflecting off the motioned water, creating beautiful sparks of light, dancing around in the waves. The wind picked up, so that more waves would hit against the railing. Leaning against it, Akari lowered her head and looked at her own reflection in the water. Her black hair was flying because of the wind, except for her bangs, which clang to her face and almost covered her eyes. Like two gems the green eyes were staring at her right out of the water. A weird combination and not very common, but the girl liked it.

"_Talking about being rude, huh?" _the voice on the other end teasingly said. Even though Akari knew, that her friend had understood the joke, she somehow regretted, what she had just said.

"Hey Yu?" she said quietly, while looking up at the sky "Thank you for being there for me."

It was silent on the other end for quite some time, until Yuri replied with her usual phrase.

"_That's what friends are for, after all. Well now, are you really going to quit swimming too? I understand all the other sports you cancelled this term, but you do swimming since preschool. You should get to see people outside of your courses. And, in fact, I am going to miss you there too."_

"I just don't feel like it anymore. Also, I'm not even that good, so you don't need me. And you are a hundred times better than me, that's for sure, being so talented in all kinds of stuff. I just can't keep up, with you."

Actually Akari just didn't want to be with all those people, who just lived their normal day life, like nothing ever happened to them.

"You are just saying that to hide the truth, aren't you?" Yuri asked concerned. During the first few seconds Akari was speechless.

_I should have expected that much from her. And in fact it was a stupid lie. _She thought, while walking down the road, right next to the water.

"You know me too well." She said finally, admitting the correctness of her friend`s words.

"_Hurry up now! Time is running." _Yuri shouted, trying to erase the depressing atmosphere. Somehow the 'changing the subject strategy' always worked on Akari. Probably because she also wanted to light up the mood.

"But it's boring. Are you finally leaving now?"

"_If your cousin would know about your attitude towards university, he would not be very delighted. I would not like to make him angry. He is somehow very nice, but really terrifying at the same time. I cannot quite explain it."_

"He's not going to know. He has to work hard right now, that's why I didn't hear anything from him in a while. I don't know when I last showed up at his place. Half a year ago or so? I used to visit him and the other guys every day."

"_Yeah you just casually walked in and out of the place. Same with the hospital. By the way are you going to visit Kyoku later on?"_

"Actually I wanted to visit him right now, but I guess it is fine, if I come in later. It's not like he can go anywhere and run from me. I have to see; maybe we can take him out some time. It's so nice outside, they have to let him go for at least a few minutes. I'll try to convince them."

"_That would be nice."_ The other girl said "_But I think, they will tell you that it is to cold outside. It's still February after all."_

"It's not that cold. And the sun is shining."

"_You are probably running around in a shirt or something. I told you countless times that it's not summer yet. You are going to catch a cold."_

Looking down at the thin jacket over her shirt, Akari frowned.

"Yes mother."

"_Stop calling me that. I'm actually younger than you."_

"Only, if you stop behaving like one."

Sudden noise interrupted their conversation. Picking up her gaze off the ground, Akari spotted a group of people, gathering a few meters in front of her. Judging by the tone of their conversation, it wasn't very peaceful. Annoyed she moved to the side and walked over to the nearby trees.

_Why do I have to walk pass them, when they are having an argument? It's kind of awkward._

Taking a closer look at the group let Akari stop right a moment afterwards. Looking at the intimidating men armed with baseball bats she corrected the just thought of 'not peaceful conversation' to a 'violent confrontation'. Hiding behind the tree, she considered the situation. They certainly didn't look like a friendly baseball team. It was dangerous to go in their direction. What if they were drunk and would pick on her? Or they would start a fight and she would somehow get involved. Weird enough, there was no other human being around at the moment. The guys probably scared them away. Maybe she could take the shortcut through the woods?

As new noise arouse from the group, Akari curiously peeked at them from behind the tree. Some movement came into the group as one of the members charged forward, giving her a free look of the people cornered in the back. What she saw let her eyes widen. She had expected to see some other tall grown men, maybe not armed but at least being able to put up some kind of a fight against the group, but what she saw was totally different. She didn't expect them to corner a thin guy and a little girl.

_They have to be drunk. Or maybe they are criminals and want their money? Why else would they corner those people? _

Unable to move, Akari stood behind the tree and just stared at the scene. There was no way she could just leave those two, but on the other side she didn't want to get involved. What was she supposed to do against six armed men? She desperately looked around. If at least, there were more people around, but the park seemed deserted.

As the young men grabbed the girl and charged forward, she flinched and watched in terror, as he attempted to flee and was hit by a bat.

_There has to be something I can do!_

He pushed himself back up, but they had already caught up with him, pulling the girl away from him and holding him down. But suddenly everyone backed away from the guy. He was standing with his back to Akari, so she couldn't see what exactly was going on, but the sudden change in the atmosphere satisfied her somehow. As the guy turned around red lights were flying through the air, hitting some of his pursuers in the face.

"Shit!" Akari shouted out surprised.

"_Akari? Hey are you still listening to me?" _The raised voice of Yuri drew her attention towards the PDA in her hand. She had completely forgotten about her friend being on the phone. Looking at her shaking hands, she tried to calm her pondering heart.

_No one will believe me, if I ever talk about this. _

"I'm going to call you back." She said to the phone and then hung up.

Shocked Akari stood there and watched the flames dance. Where did they come from and how were those fireballs able to fly? Concerning the situation, it seemed like the one controlling them was the attacked guy, who was now standing freely in the middle of the fire play. He was not that helpless against them after all. He was really burning them and Akari shivered, as she heard the screams. However his flames faded somehow and one of the attackers shoved the little girl in the red dress behind him. She flew much higher than Akari had expected and over the railing. At the same time as the man was running up to the girl to catch her, Akari rushed forward. She didn't pay attention to the group or her surroundings anymore; she just focused on the small body falling. Of course she was too late to catch her, taking many steps out of the wood, but she wanted to make sure that the girl was alright. The dress could become quite heavy being soaked up with water, so that even an experienced life guard would have trouble moving. If the girl wasn't doing any special training, she could eventually drown.

_And here I talked about quitting the swim club. _Akari thought, as she, under rising tension, watched the small circles on the water's surface.

_Come on! Come on!_

But nobody broke through the water. However movements could be seen under its surface. The girl was fighting to bring herself up again. For a short moment Akari wanted to wait and see, if she could manage herself, but then her duty of a life guard kicked in.

_What a pain. The water must be freezing. _

Watching the water closely she took of her jacket, shoes and socks. She had put the phone in her jacket, so no electronic device would be on her. Right next to Akari was a letter leading into the water, so at least she wouldn't need to be in there for too long. As her bare feet touched the cold stone her whole body shook. Not giving herself enough time to let any doubt cross her mind Akari jumped.

* * *

The water was cold. So freezing cold. As Anna tried to go up to the surface and break through the water, unpleasant memories flooded her mind. She tried moving her arms upwards, but her dress was too heavy. The floating cloth hindered, sticking to her like clue and somehow she felt very clumsy and slow. Her lungs felt like they were shrinking and she could feel her hearts beating through her entire body. Much too fast she sank down, staring at the light spot of the outside world above her.

"Kushina-kun. The pain will sharpen your abilities. If you connect with the Slate you will be even able to become the next blue king."

The girl closed her eyes and tried putting her hands on her ears, however the long sleeves of the dress got in her way. She didn't want to hear the feared voice right now. Mizuchi was gone and thankfully she has never seen him again after that day. That amazing, wonderful, tragic, sad day. The day Anna had lost her last relative, but gained a whole new family. Why wouldn't she think about them? She visited with them the beach and played in the water, even though she feared going in too far. But this was different. This was the feeling of drowning, the exact feeling Anna associated with the experiments at the Medical Center. Back there in the simulations Anna had drowned or was burned many times, but in the end it was just a simulation, so she never died for real. Unlike now. Her cold stiff body weakened with every second and Anna couldn't hold her breath any longer. Opening her eyes again, she saw the single trace of light slowly disappearing, being painfully far away. It was a whole different world down here. So silent and dark, but somehow peaceful. Sad the girl looked at the floating cloth. Because of the fading light, the beautiful red had disappeared and her dress became one with her ordinary monotone world. She didn't want the red to disappear. The color Mikoto wore every second of the day, the color she loved so much. And the only color she was able to see.

_Mikoto_ she called out in her mind, as if to say 'Goodbye'.

Sudden eruption moved the water, as something jumped in. She could see a body coming into the trace of light, until it hit the water and erased even that last spark, which lighted the world around Anna. That something was approaching her.

_A human. _The girl thought, as she recognized the swimming motions of the something. The next moment the air above the water was burned by a strong red flame, seen by Anna through the water's surface.

_Beautiful red. _She thought, stretching her arm out to the wonderful color and was grabbed by a light but firm grip. A girl appeared beside her, now taking an arm around her torso and pulling Anna up. Raising her head Anna happily saw how the red light came closer to her, until she broke through the water's surface and took her needed breath.

* * *

Totsuka saw the girl jump. Quickly taking his eyes off the scene, he looked up to his attackers, only to have a blow delivered to his jaw. The strike thrust him to the ground and let him see stars. He tried to get back up, but his body was too weak and his arms were shaking too much. Somebody kicked him in the stomach and bile was forced up his throat. When he looked up, he saw four of the thugs standing around him, while the other two were still lying on the ground weeping quietly.

Good. As long as they only paid attention to him the girl could take Anna and try to escape, without them noticing. It was the least Totsuka could do.

As one of the men kicked him in the stomach a second time, Totsuka broke down again. Another person right in front of him kneeled down, grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the next tree. Hitting the back of his head hard, Totsuka's vision became blurred and he almost faded. The person came up to him again, gripped the young man by his hair and pulled him up. The sharp pain helped Totsuka focus and the picture became clear again. In front of him was the man, who threw Anna into the lake, without caring about her whereabouts. Totsuka could smell the bad breath of the man and a shiver went down his spine, as he watched the burned face smile cruelly, turning into an evil grimace. The young man swallowed hard, as he was shaken by his collar.

"We are not done with you yet. One of you is drowning already, so how about we let the other disappear as well and –"

Anyway he didn't get to finish his sentence, because a fiery red punch hit his temple. The guy let go of Totsuka, who fell to the ground and surprised widened his eyes. In front of him stood a short boy, who was wearing a white shirt and shorts. A black beanie was wrapped around his head, hiding his curly, short chestnut hair. However that was not the main item, which identified him. With a rattle the skate board landed next to the boy, inviting the raid captain of Homra to use it in his fight.

"Yatagarasu!" One of the attackers shouted out angry, but Totsuka could hear a slight trace of shakiness in his voice. Who would have reacted different, if Yata Misaki was standing in front of him, being famous for his talent to not just even start fights, but also to win them? Yata smiled at the reaction. He liked it to be feared by his enemies. Slightly shifting a look back at Totsuka, Yata stepped provocatively with one foot on his board.

"Those bastards!" he snarled "Attacking you when I'm not around. Are you alright Totsuka-san?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Please get rid of those guys, so we can go and help Anna."

While they had been talking, one of the three remaining thugs had approached Yata but was quickly knocked out, as the boy kicked the ground and flew up in the air with his board, using his red power. The flames spread all around the board, without damaging it, leaving a fiery tail as it flew through the air. Yata extended his power to his sides and red flames spread over a wide range around him, through the air and even out to the lake, coloring the water crimson. The men standing at his sides were thrown to the ground and didn't move anymore.

Yata being satisfied with the outcome of the situation turned around and gave Totsuka a confused look. It took him a second to understand the just given Information. His eyes widened in shock, as he glanced around nervously.

"R-Right. What happened to Anna?" he finally asked Totsuka panic struck. His violent and arrogant behavior faded right the moment he started worrying about his fellow clanswoman.

Totsuka slowly stood up, ignoring the pain and shakiness of his body and walked over to the railing, where the girl had left her clothing, followed by Yata.

_Thank goodness. _He thought as he spotted the two. Somehow he should be glad, that Anna fell into the water. That way their attackers had left her alone. But still, it was his fault they had ended up in such a dangerous situation. Totsuka's grip on the railing tightened, as the guilt struck his hearts. While the girl took Anna to the ladder and helped her climb up, he extended a hand to take the little girl. Even though she was soaking wet, he took her in his arms and put her to the ground. Standing back up, he extended his hand to the savior of Anna and helped her get out too. The girl looked around frightened and relaxed a bit, as she saw the thugs lying on the ground.

"You beat them?" She asked quietly, picking up her left clothes. Both of the girls were trembling strongly. Anna was paler than usual – if that was even possible – and her lips and fingertips started turning blue. The other girl wasn't different and visibly concentration for standing still and calming down.

"T-T-Totsuka-san w-what's going on?" Yata asked shyly, looking at the girl with wide eyes. Totsuka, who had kneeled down to check on Anna, stood back up and faced the girl.

"Thank you. " He said, giving the shivering person a worried look. "I don't know, what would have happened to Anna, if you didn't come to her rescue.

"I-" The girl started, but was interrupted by the sudden noise of engines. A van, driving at a high speed, came into their view, drifted around the corner and stopped in front of them. Startled the girl took a step back and tripped, landing on the ground right next to Anna. Now both of them were sitting site by site trembling simultaneously. The girl took her jacket and pressed her shaking hands into it, while Homra's princess just stared to the ground, her long hair and dress sticking to her body. Totsuka kneeled down next to her and took Anna in his arms to warm her a little. He didn't care, if he got wet as well, the guilt was still tearing on his heart.

"I'm sorry Anna." He apologized quietly and the girl rested her head on his shoulder and gripped with her small hands his jacket.

"I'm fine." She whispered faltering, then looking up she added: "It's okay." and Totsuka knew that she understood and forgave him. However a small piece of guilt stayed in his heart.

The door to the van was flung open and the boys of Homra jumped out, carrying steel pipes and baseball bats as well. At the sight of them, Anna's savior gave Totsuka a worried glance, but he gave her a wry smile in return.

"Oi! What are you guys doing here, all of the sudden?" Yata shouted outraged. "And anyway, you are way too late. I took care of the rest of those guys already."

Kamamoto looked in the direction of the thugs and lazily walked over to interrogate them. Shohei and Bandou peered at the girl confused and gave Totsuka a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Totsuka-san? You look like hell."

"I'm fine." The young man answered, not minding the bruises on his body and face, or the banging in his head. At least no bones were broken.

"More importantly we have to take Anna and this beautiful lady next to me back to the bar; otherwise they will freeze to death."

"Wait, hold on! Why me? I'm alright. I'm just going to hurry home." The girl shouted surprised and scared. She stared at the just arrived group with anxiety. The bats and steel pipes would probably not calm her down and the lack of females obviously didn't help in this situation either. Totsuka put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"How could we let Anna's savior walk home soaking wet? You are ice cold. You could die of exposure, if you don't get to somewhere warm any time soon. I know they look threatening, but I promise no one will do anything to you."

That didn't even sound very assuring in Totsuka's head. Really now, getting into a van with a bunch of strangers, without knowing where they were heading to, the girl must be crazy, if taking his offer.

"Totsuka-san." Bandou, who understood the situation at hand, spoke up. "We will stay here to clean up, I guess. Chitose will give you three a ride back to the bar." He exchanged a look with Shohei, who nodded in agreement.

"O-Oi Kamamoto. Wh-What are you d-doing over there?" Yata shouted, while walking over to the chubby man, who interrogated their attackers. The raid captain felt the eyes of the girl on his back, which made him nervous. He did not want to stay near her any longer.

"Looks like Yata is going to help us." Shohei concluded "He's as shy as usual, when girls are around. Let's go San-chan"

"Don't call me that. I'm your senpai." The other one scolded him. Both Shohei and Bandou waved Totsuka goodbye and followed the other two.

"Sooo…do you still want to stay here and walk home by yourself? You've got to decide quickly, otherwise we will leave without you or Anna will get sick."

The girl looked like she wanted to decline, but another shiver caught her body and told her otherwise. Feeling so cold, her brain didn't function right. She wasn't even sure, if she could make it home.

"I'll take the offer." She said between gritted teeth, giving Totsuka an unsure look.

"Good. I know you were reasonable. It's fine, it's fine. It will all work out somehow."

Hearing those words, the girl nodded absently. She and Anna both became quieter. Totsuka carried the little girl to the van, being followed by the other. The heating in the car was already turned on, but it seemed like the girls weren't even noticing it.

"Chitose, we're ready." Totsuka called out to the driver, as he closed the door of the van. Both of the girls looked miserable, so he tried to distract them.

"So what's your name?"

The girl seemed like she didn't want to have a chat, but nevertheless she still answered.

"Boshiya Akari"

"Nice to meet you Boshiya-san. I'm Totsuka Tatara. This beauty right here is Kushina Anna and the guy over there is Chitose Yo." He pointed to the driver, who just waved back and greeted them with a 'Hi'. "We will take you and Anna to a friend of mine, who will look after you guys. He owns a bar, so it is all public and there's nothing for you to worry about."

While Totsuka took out his PDA and dialed Kusanagis number, Anna put a hand on Akari's lap.

"Don't be scared." She said with a monotone, but somehow confident voice. The little girl still stared in the air, so Akari was visibly bewildered of this sudden change of behavior. Looking at those two, Totsuka smiled slightly, until Chitose started the car and Kusanagi picked up.

"Ah Totsuka! Are you guys alright? I sent the boys to you, when I got your call."

"Hai, hai. Fortunately Yata showed up and took care of the rest. We are heading back to the bar right now. We're going to need warm clothing for Anna and another girl and a free shower. Do you think you can procure that until we arrive? And make sure, that Mikoto is being prepared."

The bartender didn't answer right away. He was probably thinking about the just said.

"Anna's clothing is not the problem, but what about the other girl? We still have some stuff of Honami left here. Would that do?"

Totsuka turned around and let his eyes wander to Akari.

"That should do, I guess."

"Fine. Tell me what happened, when you get here."

"Okay I-" He paused, as his eyes caught a destroyed metal gates at the end of the park. The gates had once been a beautiful structure, fitting right in with the nature and peace of the park. Now they were flung to the side, the beautiful ornamentations that adorned them, unrecognizable, as they were forcefully bend in a way, they were not supposed to.

_Oh. Not good. _

"Totsuka what is it?" Kusanagi asked impatiently.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Don't worry." He assured the bartender. "See you in a bit." And he hung up.

"Eh Chitose?" Totsuka asked, while he moved forward to face the driver. "How did you get the van to the park? This is a pedestrian zone."

"We were in a hurry. The van wouldn't fit through the gates, so we crushed them. They are just some metal gates and the van wasn't badly damaged, so it will be fine."

"R-Right" Totsuka said unsure. There were golden decorations on them and they looked very expensive. Kusanagi was going to kill them.

* * *

With shaking hands Akari took the mug of tea the bartender gave to her. They had lent her clothes, that were a little too big on her, but she didn't care, as long as they were warm and dry. She was covered with a blanket and a towel was wrapped around her shoulders. The girl called Anna was currently taking a shower and Akari waited for her turn.

_Now I still missed the lecture. Yuri is going to kill me._

Hoping that her friend would never find out about that incident, she let her eyes wander around the room. They had really taken her to a bar and even a stylish one. It had this slight English/Irish side to it, with the expensive looking counter and the bottles of alcohol stocked up behind it.

_It looks nice. I should ask him about the name of the bar, so I can revisit, when I'm old enough._

She hesitated as she came to understand. She was not supposed to be here. Being nineteen, she was still under age and wasn't allowed to visit a bar. All her thoughts had been directed to a warm blanket and a shower, so she totally forgot about that. Getting out of the van, she hadn't even had time to take a closer look at the outside of the bar or the name.

_I have no idea, where I am. _

"Do you mind?" the bartender asked, while taking out a cigarette and pointing at it. Akari didn't answer and just shook her head in response. It was his place after all and he could do whatever he liked. He took out a lighter and flicked it. As Akari saw the flame emerging, she trembled a bit, as memories of Totsuka's fight returned to her mind. The bartender saw her frightened stare and just smiled at her wryly.

"I guess you have seen things, you were not supposed to see." He said in a friendly way, but to her it sounded like a mafia boss, who was saying Goodbye to his subordinate, before letting him drown.

"Kusanagi-san it's not like you to frighten a girl." Totsuka, who was sitting next to her on the other end of the couch, said. Kusanagi, who had taken the seat on the couch right opposite of them, raised an eyebrow and then serenely waved Totsuka off.

"I didn't mean it like that. But Boshiya-san seems like she has seen something incredible." He looked at Totsuka, somewhat expectant, before getting up and entering another room. He returned with a few ice packs, which had obviously been in the freezer.

"I put up a bit of a fight, at least." Totsuka answered, taking one of the packs and putting it to the left side of his face, where a blow had struck him. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He added and turned in Akari's direction.

"I wasn't really scared. Just surprised." The girl mumbled, unsure if any of them would actually hear what she said. "I've never seen someone controlling flames before."

"Good thing you didn't see Yata then. Ahhh-" He shouted and his face twitched in agony as Kusanagi pressed a finger on his back.

"Stupid. Don't hide your injuries, otherwise they won't get better. Show me." The bartender demanded, still holding some packs in his hands.

"Kusanagi-san. There is a girl right here."

"I think she will understand."

Akari's eyes widened as Totsuka took his shirt off and beaten skin was seen under it. Red and blue bruises covered his body and at some parts the skin was swollen. There was even an internal bleeding possible. It had to hurt like hell.

"Geez. How are you even able to smile, when you're injured like that? Kusanagi wondered a little startled, while giving Totsuka the rest of the packs and getting out a first aid kid. While Kusanagi treated him, Totsuka gave Akari a smile.

"You've got questions." Akari didn't expect, that anyone would be willing to tell her, what was going on, but it seemed like these guys were much more courteous than she first thought.

"Why were those guys attacking you?" She asked quietly, pressing her hands against the warm mug, before taking a first sip of the tea.

"One would think you had better questions to ask." Totsuka answered, while giving her a knowing look.

"I'd like to understand the easy stuff first, before it gets complicated."

"That's interesting. You are not shouting out the obvious. It's reasonable." Kusanagi said from behind Totsuka. "The truth is I don't know anything about those guys. Unless Totsuka has got some clues from the encounter, we still don't know why they were attacking Anna and him."

"They looked ordinary to me. But they wanted some revenge on us, even though they didn't say why. Maybe some fight of the boys? But their actions seemed very extreme for it. Maybe we will get more information, when the others return." Totsuka was more talking to Kusanagi than to Akari and she didn't understand, who was meant with 'us', but she didn't want to ask on personal matters.

"Boshiya-san, what were you doing there?" Both of the men were looking at her curious.

"I-I was just passing by, as I saw the incident. I'm a qualified life guard, so it was my duty to save Anna. And also-" Akari paused, as she remembered how she froze behind the tree. How she wanted to stop the fight but didn't know how. "I wanted to do something before. But how could I have fought against those guys? I didn't want to ignore you two and just leave you be."

"From now on, you should be more careful." Kusanagi answered, as he was finished with Totsuka's treatment. "They are teaming up and hunting our members. Maybe that group is done for, but maybe they still have some allies. They could start targeting you, if they noticed your involvement. Please make sure to watch out during the next days. Hopefully we will be done with them by then."

Akari swallowed the wrong way and coughed loudly, as she turned a few shades paler. She had no intention of getting involved in underground fights. Because that was what it sounded like. Who would have thought, that performing her duty would cause her so much trouble?

_No, no, no, no! Why didn't I just go to the lecture? Then I would never have met them. Why is this happening to me?_

"Who the hell are you guys?" Dangerous fights, weird powers and the talking of members. Akari had a slight presentiment of where she had ended up, but that wasn't possible. She couldn't have that much bad luck in just one day. But as Totsuka turned around to put his shirt back on, the girl spotted a red sign on his left shoulder blade and she froze. Yes, it was possible.

"We are Homra." Kusanagi answered, after exchanging a look with Totsuka. "Also called the red clan. But don't be frightened, we are not as bad, as the rumors say."

So it really was the red clan, which was located in the bar Homra and she really ended up there. People in Shizume knew about the clans and the newspapers mostly reported how they destroyed parts of the city in pointless fights. But there was an urban legend to it, that those being clansmen had special powers. However Akari knew more than most people about those legends. And she knew, that they were real and that kings existed, who had been chosen by the slate. Some kings were reasonable like Munakata Reisi, who was the leader of Scepter 4, or Kokujoji Daikaku the golden king. However some had trouble controlling their immense powers, like the last red king Genji Kagutsu, who caused the Kagutsu crater. She didn't know much about Suoh Mikoto, but Homra was known for being a violent bunch, so he probably wasn't really keeping an eye on his clansmen. Akari had always thought of him as irresponsible.

Speaking of the devil, the sudden noise of footsteps drew her attention towards the stair case. A man in a white shirt came downstairs. His hair was short and ruffled, sticking up from his head like a mane of a lion. It had the color of fire and almost the same color of Totsukas flames. His sleepy eyes wandered around the room and let everyone go silent. He had an aura around him, which made him almighty and majestic, although he wasn't doing anything. The whole room became a few degrees warmer and Akari felt like a wave of heat struck her. It was gone right the next moment, so maybe it was just her imagination. But still she couldn't stop to stare at him, even though she knew it was awkward.

"King! You woke up." Totsuka's voice was enthusiastic. It ripped Akari out of her stare. Startled she looked to the ground. Hopefully they hadn't watched her the whole time. But she couldn't believe that the red king was right in front of her.

He let his gaze wander around the room and stopped at Totsuka and Kusanagi.

"What happened to you?" He asked his clansman bored, while he was still standing in the middle of the room. There was no comment about the strange girl sitting on their couch, nor any other statement to the whole situation.

"Ah just the usual stuff, I guess." Totsuka said light-hearted. Suoh sighed once and then casually walked over to them, taking the seat right between Totsuka and Akari. The girl didn't take her gaze of the ground and was petrified, as the man sat down next to her. He was the red king, the most violent-tempered of them all and she was sitting in his head quarters next to him. Without taking her gaze off the ground, she put the mug on the table and her hands in her lap. Maybe if she stayed silent he wouldn't notice that she was sitting next to him?

Suoh turned around to Totsuka, grabbed his head with one hand and started squeezing. The younger yelped and waved his hands up to stop the redhead, but Suoh's grip was too strong. Kusanagi jumped back in surprise, but then crossed his arms and only watched the two. The next words the king spoke slowly but very clear.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me."

"Fine. Fine King. Ow that hurts. That hurts!"

Being satisfied with the answer Suoh released him and leaned back. Akari, who had watched the incident with shock, returned to facing the ground. Shaking his head Kusanagi looked at the two and frowned.

"Totsuka and Anna got attacked by a gang today. We don't know who they are and why they did it. The boys are taking care of the rest right now."

The King looked at his clansmen and only went 'hmpf'.

_Is that all he's got to say right now? _Akari wondered.

"Oi Kamamoto! Why did we have to leave right away? They didn't tell us everything." She could hear the voice of the shy boy outside. Seemed like he wasn't that shy all the time. The bartender sighed and rolled his eyes. The awkward silence from just a moment ago was changed to a loud tumult, as five people entered the bar. Akari watched them in surprise, as the short one grabbed the collar of the fat one and shouted at him. It kind of scared her, how he lashed out that easily. So this was the violence of the red clan?

"Yata-san the police were coming and we don't want to get into trouble."

"But still-" Yata paused and let go of the other. "There was still so much they could have told us!"

"Wait. Why are the police involved? Totsuka said there was nobody around at the time you guys arrived." Kusanagi asked wary. Akari could here, how he prepared himself to scold the others.

"There really was no one around." Totsuka replied for them with an irresponsible smile. "But they probably came because of the destroyed park gates." He was saying that in a casual way, one would think he was talking about the weather.

"Wait…what gates?" The bartender froze, as he came to realization. "You didn't destroy the gates of the East Park did you? Please tell me you guys didn't!"

The metal gate of Shizume East Park was a piece of art given to the city by an old famous Japanese artist. Akari couldn't remember the name, but it was one of the attractions for art loving tourists. And it was expensive. Like very expensive.

"Ah well. We drove the van right through it. It's not as pretty anymore as it used to be." Totsuka said, still in a laid back voice. How could he be so relaxed, when his king was sitting next to him and Kusanagi was about to lash out?

The bartender clenched his hands into fists, as he tried to swallow down his rage. He picked up Totsuka by his collar, but letting the guys injuries return to his mind, he let go of him. Then he grabbed Kamamoto and Yata and smashed their heads together.

"You guys are the worst! How do you expect us to pay for it, huh? If the police turn up here I can shut down my bar for good! What if they start a trial because of it?" Akari never had thought this man could lash out like that. True Homra was famous for damaging the city, but those were mostly parts which were easily repaired or replaced. Kusanagi let go of the poor boys and they fell to the ground, rubbing their heads. While he glared at the other people in the bar, Yata started complaining.

"Oi Kusanagi-san I wasn't even in the van? Why are you punishing me?"

"Yata-san shut up." The chubby one warned him, as Kusanagi glared down on them. While the others started to explain, why they had to crush the gate the bartender gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. If Akari hadn't been frightened of those guys, she would have actually found the whole situation funny.

_So he is the one controlling the clansmen, while Suoh can concentrate on his power?_

As if Suoh had noticed that she had thought about him, he shifted his eyes to his left, down to her.

"Who are you?" He asked in the same bored way, he did just a moment before.

Akari tensed and her eyes widened, as she slid down in her seat and looked up to him. So he did notice her finally. She felt like a mouse in front of a lion, which could devour her any second, without anyone even noticing. She was scared to death and only wanted to run away. The girl had to force her body to move and to get out of his gaze. No one despite the king in the bar noticed how she got up. They were all too concentrated on the ruckus in the middle of the room, to see the girl on the side stand up and bowing down in front of their king.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. Thank you for your kindness." She said with a trembling voice, then turned around and left the bar, the fuss and the terrifying people behind her.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Kusanagi summed up the information received from the boys. "They really wanted to avenge the guy you met yesterday?"

"Those people are the worst." Yata shouted outraged. "Looking for the weakest link. I was the one, who fought with him, so why didn't they come to me?"

"None of them received a specific order, that's what we got out of them, before the police arrived. It was their own choice to attack and who to target." Kamamoto said "Totsuka and Anna were probably just accidentally passing by."

"Let's hope they've learned their lesson. I don't want Homra to get involved with any criminals right now. I cannot deal with more of your destruction." The bartender answered, rubbing his temple.

"Where is the girl?" a high voice asked from the end of the stair case. Everyone in the bar turned around, as Anna looked down on them frowning. They turned to the other direction right a second after, looking at the spot on the couch, between the door and Suoh. It was empty now, only a towel and a blanket left on the seat.

"Ahh- where did she go?" The bartender asked confused. To be honest he had totally forgotten about the girl. An awkward silence fell, as they all wondered, if they had seen her.

"Did she go to the toilette?" Yata asked reluctantly, cheeks turning red.

"She was not moving the entire time I had seen her. I don't think she got up and walked around." Totsuka answered to his question. Again they all grew quiet, looking questioningly at each other. Finally Kusanagi broke the silence.

"Eh Mikoto? Have you seen Boshiya-san?"

The king glanced at him sleepily. Knowing Souh, Kusanagi wondered, if the guy had noticed her at all, even though she had been sitting right next to him. Suoh didn't care what they were doing most of the time, so it was possible that he hadn't paid attention.

"The brat? She left ten minutes ago."

Raising an eyebrow in disbelieve, the bartender stared at his friend. While no one was answering, Anna walked over to the couch, where the girl had been sitting and sat down next to the king.

"She just left?" Kusanagi questioned further. Suoh seemed like he wasn't listening anymore, when he just gave a 'Hm' as an answer.

"Did she say anything King?"

Suoh sighed deeply once. This was getting annoying.

"I wasn't really listening." He mumbled "But I think she said 'Sorry' and 'Thank you'."

"Did we frighten her?" Yata asked unsure, looking at them, as if hoping for someone to tell him different.

"Yata probably did!" Bandou said laughing, but the shouting of Yata was louder.

"Oi, this is not funny Bandou."

"I don't think she stayed in here long enough to warm up. What a bummer. I actually took her here, so she wouldn't catch a cold." Totsuka said regretfully. Taking a look around the room, he added surprised. "She had to be really scared! She even left all of her stuff." At the other end of the room were neatly folded the still wet clothes the girl had left. They had wanted to hang it up to dry, before they got interrupted. Even the dry jacket was lying next to them.

"Mikoto? Did you say anything to her before she left?" Kusanagi asked him, already expecting, what had happened.

"A asked her, who she was." He answered casually. Again silence fell, as everyone pictured the situation, they had missed out on.

"Ah okay, I see. Seems like Yata can never be as frightening as King."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here comes the third chapter. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but I was busy with studying for a few tests. I have also another two of them coming up during the next two weeks. **

**Anyway, again I want to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far. It gets me excited every time. I hope you are enjoying this chapter as well :)**

**Also the movie "K-Missing Kings" is being released in theater's in Japan next week. Have you seen the trailers to it? I literally jumped up and down in my chair. After waiting such a long time and counting down the visuals, I can't quite believe that the day has finally come :D So excited for the subs to be aired!**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

„Achoo!"

Giving her a concerned look, Yuri took some tissues out of her bag and gave them to Akari. The girl had walked home from the bar yesterday, after leaving the tumult behind. It had been freezing and she hadn't had a jacket so she'd caught a cold. When she got home, she had collapsed onto the bed and tried to calm down her beating heart, until she slept in. Waking up the next morning, she had almost thought everything had just been a dream, but the still too big clothing, which didn't really look like hers, told her otherwise. That was the moment she first really noticed, that she had left all of her stuff at the bar. She didn't really bother for the clothing, however her PDA was important and she would get into trouble, if she had lost it for good. But to get it back she would need to revisit Homra and she wasn't sure, if she was really prepared for it. They all seemed very nice in fact. Well, besides on rushing out on people very fast, being hot tempered and easily to annoy. Thinking back, Akari didn't know why she had been so afraid of Suoh. Sure he was a king and a violent one too, which was a dangerous combination, but he hadn't really done anything. Was it really just his aura that had terrified her so much? Or had she still been shocked from the stuff, that had happened before and Suoh's appearance had just been too much for her at the moment. Still, she was struggling inside to go back to that place. And her poor health didn't convince her either. Akari didn't even know if she could make it through the day without losing consciousness. During the day her cold had got worse and maybe she had even developed a fever.

"You don't look good at all. " Yuri told her worried, while taking the first bite of her bento for lunch. They were sitting in the cafeteria close to Yuri's university. The girl was studying economics to follow the footsteps of her family, while Akari was going to medical college to become a surgeon. They first had met in preschool and were sticking together ever since. Even if their future would lead them down different paths, they would never part from one another. That's what they'd sworn themselves after finishing high school. Right now, it was still easy because their universities were only half an hour apart. No one knew, how they were supposed to manage it in the future. Akari would probably stay in Shizume city, while her friend was more the traveling type. Yuri's father was a rich business man, so she had enough back up from home, other than Akari, whose parents had left her and who lived alone.

"I'm fine." She said almost sneezing and faced her friend as Yuri crossed her arms and gave her the 'I-told-you-so-look'

"No you're not. You did catch a cold yesterday. And you didn't show up at the hospital either. Kyoku and I were worried. I thought you wanted to visit him and we were going to meet there. Did you at least go to the lecture?"

"Of course, of course. And afterwards I was so tired, that I slept in at home. When I woke up again it was already the next morning." Akari lied. She couldn't possibly tell her friend, that she had got involved in a fight of Homra and that there might be some consequences for her. Yuri would worry and tell her to stay at her place the next time, but Akari didn't want to disturb or rely on other people.

"I'll visit him today for sure. How was he?"

"Fine. He's bored to death. I brought him some books and magazines. He's finished the jigsaw puzzles you've brought him last time, so I guess you have to provide some new ones."

"I wanted to stop by the shop anyway. I need some groceries."

Yuri nodded in agreement, before conspiratorially leaning forward to talk to her in private.

"You know that one guy, who is my international business class? The one I told you about before, who is pretty and seems very nice, but I'm not sure if he is honest to the people? He asked me, if I would go out with him."

"What did you answer?" Akari asked surprised. There were not many men, who asked Yuri to a date. Yuri was a pretty girl, but her mostly noisy and impolite behavior would scare people off. She had not many friends either, because people didn't know how to deal with her. She also was a desperate manga otaku and would annoy people with her talking.

"I said I would think about it. You see, I kind of panicked but I'm not sure if I want to go out with him. He seems kind of sly."

"You can at least give it a try. Just don't get your hopes up right away. That way you won't get hurt."

"Wow, thanks. That's very reassuring." Yuri answered sarcastically and waved her friend off. "And here I thought I could get some advice from you, but you are as useless as always. " Smiling she took another bite from her bento. It was just the usual mocking that went on between them; however people were usually not able to distinguish, if the two girls were joking or serious about it.

"You are one to talk! Your constant advices are making my head hurt. And they are not very helpful either. Just annoying."

"You should really eat something. You look weak arguing like this."

"See! That's what I'm talking about."

"What are you two arguing about again?" A calming voice asked from behind Akari. The girl didn't need to turn around to recognize the person. His deep but relaxing voice was always easy to identify.

"Takahiro-san, don't you have some work to do?" It was her usual greeting to him.

"A break is a break in the end. And if I can spend it with you two beautiful girls, I will work even harder later on Akari-chan."

Skeptically the girl raised an eyebrow, before exchanging a look with Yuri.

"You? Work? Don't make me laugh."

"Looking at you two, I am starting to feel very concerned about the medical department. Is everyone in your university like you?" Yuri asked, shaking her head troublesome. Both of the medical students turned around and glared at her. Yumasaki Takahiro was a senior in college and worked part time at the hospital, giving special courses, to prepare students for later work life. Akari had joined him at his work, long before she had even started college. She had known very early, what she'd wanted to become and helping and learning from the nurses there part time would not only bring her extra money and important knowledge, but also let her spend more time with Kyoku and get to know more of his case. Takahiro had been the one, who had introduced her to the job and who had shown her around. He supervised and guided her ever since and was going to finfish medical college this year.

"I'm not going to take care of you, if you get turned in one day, don't worry." Akari replied, then turning to Takahiro she continued. "Just imagine being questioned all the time by a patient, who will never shut up and insult you."

"Just give her some narcotics right away. Then you don't have to bother with her."

"Oi! I'm right here. Fine, I will never go near you two, when I'm sick."

"Why couldn't you have caught a cold?" Akari said, resting her head on the table.

"Because I can take care of myself." Yuri replied, while Takahiro put his plate next to her and leaned over to ruffle Akari's hair.

"Well that's how we know her, isn't it Yuri-chan?" Always taking more care of others, than of herself."

_Just stop complaining already. It would have been fine, if I wouldn't have made a jump for the water._

"Stop making it sound like I'm some kind of a modest hero, Takahiro."

Yuri made a sound that was close to a grunt. "Yeah that doesn't suit her at all." She called out, only to receive another deadly glare by her friend.

"I'll pass by the hospital in a few hours. Do you need someone to help out right now?"

"No I think we are pretty packed. Didn't you take the week off anyway?"

"I'm free till the weekend. Just thought I could put myself to use, when I'm there."

Akari didn't notice how Yuri and Takahiro exchanged a look.

"Just relax a bit. Or if you have too much free time at hand, study a little. That will also put your mind at rest." Yuri said to her, trying to sound convincing, but it seemed a little desperate.

Nevertheless Akari nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'll try. Maybe you are right."

* * *

After Akari had left, Yuri and Takahiro remained silent, both clinging to their own thoughts.

"It's been one and a half years, since they got to know of his disease. This is the first time she's been acting strange." Yuri started, giving Takahiro an apprehensive look.

The man sighed deeply once and took a last sip of his coffee, before turning to that matter.

"His condition is stable again, but the doctors are not sure, what will happen in future. We are all hoping, that this will be his last chemotherapy and that he will recover, but no one can be sure about it. Akari knows that, but she wants to believe that it will all work out."

"Looking at him nowadays, probably reminds her of the fact that his condition could worsen any second. But still, she should be there for him." Yuri's look was distant, as she remembered Kyoku's glad face, whenever someone visited him.

"Will you pass by later as well?" Takahiro asked curious, before standing up to put away his plate.

"I don't know yet. Maybe later after Akari had a talk with him. I don't want to disturb them."

Takahiro only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Carrying five new thousand pieces jigsaw puzzles, Akari went down the road to the hospital, next to the former Nanakamado Scientific Research Center. After some problems in the internal structure of the building, it had been taken down four years ago. Akari didn't really know, what they used to do there, but she had heard about the Golden Clan supervising the center.

A meadow was all that was left of it, serving as a ground for therapy of patients. They were starting to plant little trees there to create a lovelier environment, giving the patients a place to breath and to leave the hospital. Maybe it would even put their minds at rest of a coming surgery or of the fear of a disease.

She entered the hospital through the front, because today she only came as a visitor. Usually she wouldn't take the main entrance and pass through the back door, to get changed and start working. Kyoku would also see her coming when she took the front door and leave his bed to watch her at her work and she didn't want him to cause any trouble in the hospital. But today she especially came for him, so she could sent him back right away and keep an eye on him. It was unfamiliar to look at the work place from a different point of view. She greeted the women at the reception desk and took the elevator to the third floor. Walking down the corridor, the nurses on duty, her colleagues, waved her as they passed by. They all knew where she was heading to. Many of them took even care of Kyoku.

As she reached the door, she hesitated before knocking. In her mind echoed a talk they had quite some time ago.

"_Have you read the papers? They say Homra beat up an underground drug organization and the police just had to pick the criminals up afterwards. Damn these guys are strong! I wish I could meet them one day."_

"_Don't you think you left out a bit?" She had said back then, taking the magazine out of his hands and pointing at the headline of the article. 'Shinjuku-three stores destroyed. A million yen damage! Owners are making Homra responsible.'_

"_They destroyed everything around it too. Those people were completely innocent, but nevertheless their work was turned into a battlefield. Those guys should better think about where they are fighting, before hurting someone who has nothing to do with it."_

"_They got compensation, so everything turned out fine, didn't it? Also, wouldn't it be bad having drug dealers under your store for too long? It was only a matter of time for someone to turn up there. They should be happy, that those were the good guys back then." Disappointed he had looked down at the magazine. "I don't like how the media is making everything sound like they are evil. I don't think they are. Those reporters are just looking for a scandal to sell their magazines."_

"_It's the media, so of course they are. Don't let it get to your nerves. I don't think Homra gives anything, about what the papers say. So you shouldn't either, right? This bunch is violent and unconsidered, but I guess they have a strong sense of justice. I can see why you like them. Maybe you will get to know them one day?"_

"_You too! You have to meet them too." _

It was kind of sad, that she had met Homra before Kyoku did, even though he was such a fan. He talked a lot about the clan, but most of the time Akari couldn't really share his excitement. Of course she had never believed she would actually meet the red clan. The girl had wished it for Kyoku, but she had been worried about the possible involvements, that could turn out to have bad consequences. Now she was the one involved, but nevertheless, the red clan seemed – she didn't want to say 'nice', but it was the first word that crossed her mind.

When someone touched her shoulder, she jerked a bit and turned her head. One of her colleagues signed at the door and gave her a bright smile. The woman was always joyful and just recently started working here. Akari couldn't quite remember her name and felt bad for it.

"He's not going to see you, if you stay out here. He's been asking about you since yesterday. Don't let him wait too long." She winked at the girl and added "He's fine." before she turned around and continued with whatever she was supposed to do.

Hesitating for a moment, Akari knocked at the door and was being called in. A boy was sitting on a bed, reading some articles in a magazine, while the medical machines at his side, which were usually constantly beeping, stayed silent for now. He wasn't sharing the room with someone, so he mostly stayed alone all day. Going bald after the last treatment, his normally messy blue hair had already started to grow back, now covering his head again in strands. His bored features lighted up, as his deep blue gaze was fixed on Akari.

"Nee-san!" He called out, smiling brightly before jumping off the bed and hugging her. Surprised she caught the falling jigsaw puzzles and put them on the nearby cupboard, while Kyoku was clinging to her.

"How are you doing?" She asked, relieved to see him so lively. Last time the girl had visited her younger brother his condition had worsened, after the last chemotherapy and he had seemed more dead than alive. No visitors had been allowed during that time and Akari hadn't had the courage to see him like that, so she had worked on another floor. Since a week people were able to visit Kyoku again. Being his sister, she should have been the first one stepping into his room, but Akari had been scared of what she was going to find there. She didn't want to lose hope, but she believed, seeing him struggling to stay alive, would take it away from her.

"I'm glad you're here. I've been waiting for you, since the doctors said people could come here again."

The girl looked down to her little brother. He used to be much smaller, but having just turned fourteen, he would soon surpass her in growth. She felt guilt fill her heart, hearing this. Kyoku was first sent to the hospital three years ago, due to bad health. There were moment when he just passed out, or a simple cold turned into a dangerous fever rapidly. Sometimes he was so tired and weak he couldn't leave his bed for days, missing school and other social contacts. Back then the doctors already grew suspicious, but couldn't quite pinpoint, what was going on with him. One and a half years ago they finally had a diagnosis.

Blood cancer.

Back then Akari had felt like her world was breaking apart. Kyoku had only been twelve years old and already feared for his life. She was used to take him to the hospital, but now he would always stay there for weeks or even months. Ten weeks ago he'd started throwing up blood and being unable to walk, so she had called an ambulance and they had taken him away. Kyoku hadn't been home since then, receiving his second chemotherapy and enduring the aftereffects

_He had to bear it all alone. Only because I was such a coward. _She thought regretfully.

"Don't worry." She said, trying to sound confident and encouraging, while hugging him tighter. "I'm here now. And I'm not going to leave you alone again, I promise."

"Nee-san? That's nice to here and all, but I can't breathe."

"Right! Sorry." The girl apologized, releasing him and ordering him back to bed. She took the puzzles from the cupboard and sat down beside him.

"What happened while I was stuck here?" He asked excited, opening her present. He began to put the pieces together right away, as Akari started talking about university, work and life. She added some news from the city to her report, since she wasn't sure how much information had reached him.

"Well, Yuri is the same as ever, constantly complaining. Meanwhile Takahiro is piling up his work, until I need to help him." The girl ended her story, now silently helping him with the puzzle.

"I met Yuri yesterday. She told me that you wanted to come too. Did something happen?" Kyoku asked. He was pretty sharp for his age and knowing his sister, he figured right away, that she had left something out.

Akari turned away from him and looked out of the window. She still wasn't sure, if she should tell him, but it was hard to lie to him. He would figure it out somehow anyway.

"Well-" She started, a smile appearing on her face "I had an unexpected encounter with someone."

Her brother frowned skeptically and waited for her to continue. He didn't like her speaking in riddles, whenever she tried to tease him and she knew well of it.

A professor. A movie star. Kyoku had expected anything but the answer he actually received.

"I met Homra."

His eyes widened in surprise and disbelieve, as he searched for some signs of a joke in her features, but that wasn't the case.

"No you didn't." He answered half laughing. The pieces of the half solved puzzle flew in all directions, as he shifted his body to sit up straight. "How? What happened?" He questioned.

As Akari looked at him her smile wouldn't disappear. He had become much livelier, looking at her and anticipating a good story about his favorite gang. She wanted to start, when a sudden dizziness caught her. She shivered and put a hand on her forehead, trying to get a grab of herself again.

"Nee-san." Kyoku's voice sounded concerned as a second hand joined hers on her forehead. Her brother had leaned forward, destroying the puzzle for good and putting one hand next to hers while the other on his own forehead, he checked for temperature.

"It's not going to work, if you have got a fever yourself." She joked and Kyoku's eyebrows narrowed to that comment. With his face only being a few centimeters away from hers, she could feel his breath on her skin, when he was speaking.

"Shut up! I'm not the one with a fever here. I'm down from temperature since two days. YOU should stay in bed."

She waved him off. "It is fine, I took some medicine. I feel much better now, than this morning."

"Weren't you dressed properly, during the last week?"

She pulled away and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why did everyone think it was due to her irresponsibility, that she caught a cold?

"Actually it has something to do with the encounter I had yesterday." And thus like that, she started telling the first person of what had really happened to her.

* * *

"You sat next to the red king and you fled?" He asked laughing, after she was finished with her report.

"OI! Don't make fun of me! He can be very terrifying you know? I would like to see how you would've reacted in my place." She answered, pretending of being hurt in her pride, before starting to tickle her little brother.

"Stop it. Nee-san-ugh" he tried to get away, but he was still smaller and weaker than her. "Alright I take it back. I take it back! You are brave and strong and-" He wasn't able to continue, because the laughter took over.

"Cut it out! It's not like you to say such nice things. You think I'm that naïve to believe you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Don't tell me you haven't had your chance."

"Wait what? No, sorry. SORRY!"

She tickled the boy for another minute, before releasing him.

"Nee-san but I really mean it. You were brave enough to save that girl. There are not many people, who would have done it."

"There just wasn't anyone around, otherwise someone would have been able to even stop the fight. The short one arrived too late." Akari replied, thoughts returning to the situation from a day ago.

"You mean Yatagarasu? How is he? He is one of the strongest fighters of Homra."

His sister shrugged unconcerned "I was in the water, so I didn't really see him fight. But the attackers were all knocked out, when I saw them again." She stretched her hand out and ruffled his hair. Then turning her gaze to the ceiling, as if some thought had crossed her mind she added: "He yells all the time, but apparently when a girl is around he goes all quiet. Some shy fighter you've got there."

"Akari don't insult him." Kyoku pulled away from her and looked up like a kid, whose toy had been taken.

"Really though, I bet he never gets a girlfriend."

"AKARI!"

"Alright, I'll stop." Raising her hands, she waved him off. "But it is good, isn't it? Being nice to girls? Maybe they aren't that terrifying after all." Grimacing, she murmured the next to herself, but Kyoku picked it up anyways. "Hopefully they are not, since I have to go back to that place to get my PDA."

"You are going back there? Please tell me how it went later on!"

"I'm just going in to get my PDA back. It's not like I would stay there to have a chat with them."

"Okay fiiiine. If you say so." Like a sulky child, he crossed his arms and stiffed up his lower lip with a 'Hmpf'. "You are just scared after all!"

"Stop mocking me. It's not going to work."

"Yuri is coming." Taking a look outside the window, like he usually did, Kyoku had spotted their friend on the way to the entrance of the hospital. Taking a look at the clock Akari sighed.

"If I want to get my PDA back today, I have to go now; otherwise it'll be too late."

"It's fine. Take care!" Giving her a thumb up, her brother smiled reassuring.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you joking? You are going to meet Homra! Besides I'm stuck here, so you can't stay here forever. I'm tired and you are annoying, so get moving."

"Thank you." Stretching out her hand, she ruffled his hair again. However, as she turned around to get up from the bed, the sudden noise of loud coughing reached her ears. Having a hand covering his mouth, Kyoku was bend over, breathing hardly as more and more coughs took over. His body was shaking due to his efforts to keep his breathing under control. Akari had a similar, but not quite the same picture appear in her mind and it brought back memories she'd wanted to forget. Slipping one arm around the boy, she held him, until his breathing turned back to normal. She knew it wasn't anything serious, but still her body was on alert, like back in the days when he had stayed with her.

"I'm sorry Nee-san." He finally uttered exhausted, resting his head against her shoulder. She hadn't noticed, how fragile he still was, until now.

"Are you alright?" She asked after the coughing fit was gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's still just some of the aftereffects, so it's nothing dangerous."

"Hmm I figured that. You'll get better soon and then we will be able to take you home again. Maybe we can even visit Homra together." She tried to sound convincing, but Kyoku noticed the slightly absent tone in the voice of his sister. She was talking more to herself, then to him. Nevertheless he replied "That would be great." and let her hug him, before saying 'Goodbye'.

At the door Akari stopped for a moment, taking a look down the floor, before turning back to him. Putting a finger on her lips she smiled.

"Ahh- and don't tell Yuri, what I have just told you. The Homra thing. You know how she is."

"I'm not crazy. I don't need a patient with a heart attack in this room. I'm glad that the doctors stay out of here for once."

His sister winked at him, before disappearing from his view.

* * *

"I just saw Akari leaving. Did you two finally talk?" Yuri, who had brought some flowers, searched in the cupboard for a vase.

"How did she look, when she passed by?" Kyoku asked, suddenly much more serious than before.

"Mhh hard to describe." Yuri answered casually, while causing a constant rattling down at the cupboard. "Somehow, she seemed to be in thoughts, I guess. Ahh there it is!"

Finally pulling out a glass vase from below, she turned around with a triumphantly smile. She looked around the room to find a source for water and her head dropped in disappointment, when she realized she had to take an extra walk.

"Seriously, why isn't there a sink in this room? Such a bother! Just wait a minute, I'll be right back."

She jumped out of the room and Kyoku could hear her running down the hallway, followed by a few complaints of the nurses working there.

"In thoughts – huh?" Despite having much fun with his sister this afternoon and being really happy to see her, Kyoku too, had noticed how Akari's mood had changed and it made him sad. He had tried to stay strong through this meeting, to show her how much he had recovered, but right before she'd left he had shown his weakness. He knew why his sister had only visited him now and he had also noticed how she had hesitated at the door. It troubled him to make Akari worried and he got the feeling, that he'd scare her off, if he would show any weakness. He didn't want to cause her pain, he didn't want to see that troubled look, which she gave him, whenever she thought he wasn't looking and he really didn't want to make this any more alarming to her. Of course she wouldn't show it in front of him, but that didn't mean he didn't notice.

"Kyoku, are you alright?"

Yuri had returned, putting the flowers on the desk next to him, while giving him a confused look.

"Fine. Just tired I guess." He stretched his arms and pulled the blanket up to his chin. The thought of Akari's face, when he had started coughing wouldn't let go of him.

"When will the two of you start being honest to each other?" Yuri sighed, exchanging a knowing look with him. Then she smiled and started picking up the pieces of his puzzle from the bed and the ground. "It will all turn out okay, as soon as you get better. We will all pull through this together, so don't worry too much about Akari. We are all here to help you guys."

Really feeling better after her comment, Kyoku gave her a true smile. "Thank you, Yuri."

* * *

The skateboard clattered, as it landed on the ground. The boy, who had just jumped up and flicked it once, didn't take his time for a break and kicked the ground again to do the trick a second time. The other big guy sat a few meters away from him at the stair case.

Akari could see the scenario pretty well from where she was standing. Yatagarasu, watched by his friend, was practicing his techniques right in front of the bar, blocking the way for anyone, who would like to enter it.

_Do I really want to do this? I just left without saying anything, yesterday. It's going to be damn awkward. _

Thinking of a way to get the PDA back, without making the whole situation uncomfortable, she didn't notice the constant stare coming from a person from somewhere behind her.

"Are you looking for something?"

Surprised Akari turned around and faced a young man with brown hair. Startled she backed away against the wall at her side. It was the guy, who had driven the van the day before and crushed the gates of the park. She couldn't quite remember his name.

"I- well…" she was at a loss of words. She didn't expect someone to corner her, before she entered the bar.

"Oh it's you!" The guy snapped one of his fingers and pointed it at her. "The one from yesterday, who sneaked out on us. Kusanagi expected you to come back to get your stuff." Akari relaxed a bit, as she heard this. He took a few steps in her direction and stopped right in front of her, offering her a hand.

"Would you mind, coming inside? I don't think our king wanted to frighten you last time."

_So they know that I was scared of their king?_

The man must somehow have guessed her thoughts, because he gave her a knowing smile.

"Mikoto-san may seem terrifying, but most of the time he doesn't mean it. You are not the first to run away from him."

She hesitated for a moment, but then she took his hand anyway.

* * *

"Chitose is bringing a girl here." Dewa called out, after looking through the window of the bar.

"One would think that he had learned his lesson, since the last time." Kusanagi answered, standing behind the counter and polishing it with a piece of cloth. Displeased he crossed his arms and shook his head. "If it is a Strain again this time, I'm not going to help him. We had enough trouble with the last one."

"Maybe he started to ask them first." Totsuka suggested, sitting opposite of the bartender, next to Anna, who was sipping on a juice. She looked up, the doll-like eyes fixing on Kusanagi and shook her head, without saying a word.

"Thank goodness! At least it's not a Strain." Dewa, who had noticed Anna's reaction, put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and turned around to the door. "I'm tired of the constant problems this womanizer brings with him."

Totsuka cocked his head and smiled wryly. Everyone knew that Dewa would still continue to look out for his friend, no matter how much trouble it was going to cause him. They sometimes felt sorry for the poor guy, who had to put up with Chitose. Just recently the whole clan got involved, trying to save the womanizer from an enraged female Strain.

However, they didn't expect such a familiar girl being in his company.

"Boshiya-san! Welcome back to the bar Homra." Kusanagi was the first one to react and greeted her in his professional way of a bartender, as the girl entered the place. Dewa looked confused since he hadn't been involved in the incident from the day before. In the back one could see Yata watching them from the doorstep, somewhat confused but relieved as well. It probably bugged him to have scared the girl.

"I saw her outside, so I brought her with me, since we still got her stuff." Chitose scratched his head like he wanted to apologize. He had probably figured out by now, that his fellow clansmen didn't like to see him with another girl after the last incident.

"I'm also returning these." Akari held out a back with the clothes they had lent her. She had washed them after her classes and before she visited her brother.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." Totsuka got up from his seat and walked over to take the bag out of her hands. Then he walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her to a nearby seat at the counter and separating her from Chitose. "Do you want anything to drink? How are you anyway? We were worried, that you maybe didn't make it home last night."

Since Totsuka was guiding her into another direction, Akari didn't notice, how Dewa forcefully put an arm around Chitose's neck and pulled him over to the other side of the bar. Maybe his intensions had been noble, but they all knew, especially Dewa, that the womanizer couldn't do anything against his true nature.

"I'm fine. Thank you, but I don't need anything. I just wanted to get my stuff and leave right away." Akari answered, tensing in the next moment. That sounded much more impolite, than she had imagined it.

Nevertheless Totsuka smiled and pushed her to the seat. "Alright. Sit down here. I will go get for you." And just like that he left her alone to face the people of the bar.

"We didn't even notice you leave yesterday. I'm sorry you had to see me quite outraged. Sometimes there is just no better way to reason with this bunch." The bartender placed a glass of juice in front of her and went back to is task of cleaning the counter.

"Thank you, but I don't have any money on me right now."

"It's on the house. Take it as an apology for Mikoto's behavior yesterday."

Taken aback Akari stared at the man. He had no reason to say sorry. She had been the one acting like a scared little brat, after all.

"There's no need to apologize, since he didn't really do anything." She admitted. Somehow, it was very easy to talk to this man. Maybe because he was the only sane one in this weird bunch.

"Yeah, well that's just how he is. It takes some time for people to get used to him. Sometimes I'm not quite sure if he actually knows that."

Looking around curiously Akari frowned.

"Where is he?"

"Ahh well, his sleeping schedule is different than those of normal people I would say. He is still upstairs."

_Like a lion in the savanna. Sleeping all day long. _

"Achoo"

The sound was quite and one would even say cute. Surprised Kusanagi looked over to Anna, who was grabbing the counter, as though she didn't want to fall off. He didn't even know that the little girl was able to make this kind of noises.

"Anna? Are you alright? How about taking a nap upstairs?"

The girl only nodded and Kusanagi walked around the counter to offer her a hand.

_Seems like we are the same, huh? _Akari thought as the bartender took the girl upstairs. She herself felt also the fever coming back and was hoping for Totsuka to hurry up, so she could get home. The dizziness was coming back as well and she felt much colder than before. However the constant thought of really sitting in this bar, distracted her from her sickness.

Why were they all so nice to her? This wasn't the furious, hot-tempered Homra she had imagined all the time. Kyoku was probably right when he had said that the media was always looking for a big scandal. From what she had seen this people were noisy, but kind. She couldn't remember a moment, when they had been rude or impolite to her. And it had even been funny, when they had fought in front of her.

_I wonder what they will do about the gates. _Akari thought and decided to ask Kusanagi later on, but as a shiver caught her body, she was reminded to get back home as soon as possible.

"How are you feeling, actually?" The bartender asked frowning, after having returned from the floor above.

"Just feel a little uneasy, but other than that I'm good." She lied and tried to hide the indication of her cold.

"I got it!" Finally Totsuka had returned from the other room, bringing another bag with him and handing it over to the girl. After rummaging in the bag, she found her PDA and sighed in relief. Some numbers saved on it were very important and the device was her identification for work as well.

"Thank you very much!" she closed her eyes and bowed in front of them. "I'll take my leave now."

"Take care! And feel free to pass by again." Totsuka replied winking, as he waved her goodbye. Kusanagi, being the gentleman, opened the door for her.

"Be careful on your way home." He added to Totsuka's remarks.

"I will." She said surprised. Why did it feel like parents giving their child advices before going to a party? Akari felt weird thinking about it that way. She had only met this people after all.

* * *

She had only passed through a few streets, when her vision started to become blurry.

_Great! It's still going to take me at least half an hour until I get home. I should have picked another day to get my PDA. _She knew that she would need it tomorrow, but right now Akari was rather annoyed by herself. She had to hurry before passing out on the street.

"Hey you!" A voice called. Akari didn't want to turn around and loose precious time, so she ignored it and kept on walking.

"I was talking to you!" A strong hand gripped her arm and turned her around. A young man with black hair was standing in front of her, eyes narrowing as he took a look at her.

The girl didn't have the strength to fight back, so she just kept staring.

"What kind of connection do you have with Homra?" By now, it took her a few seconds to work out, what the question really meant. She was very slow, if she couldn't focus. When she finally realized, what he was asking, Akari tried to free her arm in panic.

"I don't have any connection with them. I just visited their bar. Let go of me!"

When she looked up at him again, the man was smiling, but the smile wouldn't reach his eyes.

_Hate them! _A cold shrieking voice called out in her mind. Like an echo it resounded many times, without ever stopping. Akari fell to her knees, as the sound caused her a headache. It felt like a needle was being pierced through her forehead, while her body went cold and hot at the same time.

_My circulatory system is breaking down and due to the fever I must be hallucinating. _She kept telling herself. But she wasn't so sure about that. The voice felt somehow much more real, than she had expected it for a hallucination.

_HATE THEM! KILL THEM! KILL HOMRA! They have done terrible things to you. Get revenge on them. KILL THEIR KING! _

_Wrong! _She thought, covering her ears and shaking her head. It felt like another presence was reaching out to her, putting thoughts in her mind, that weren't hers.

Terrifying pictures appeared before her eyes for just a split second. She caught a glimpse of Yuri and Kyoku lying on the ground before her, covered in blood. It disappeared right away and the only thing that was left were blurry colors, while she could feel the dizziness taking over. She could still feel how the other personality was trying to grab her mind, but as the darkness engulfed her and the fever took over her consciousness, the presence, unable to make contact with her, disappeared.

* * *

"Shohei-kun, is Bandou with you?" Kusanagi asked, after having picked up the ringing phone. Everyone had already returned to the bar, besides those two.

Coughing was the only sound delivered through the phone.

"Shohei? Oi!" For the second time in the last two days, Kusanagi was worried, while being on the phone.

"_We are fine, Kusanagi-san. Just a little out of breath. Guess the last gang wasn't the only one having a grudge against us. We too got attacked by eight men, who wanted revenge on Homra. I have never seen them before to be honest_."

The bartender exhaled the breath he had been holding and exchanged a look with Totsuka, who was watching him, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, for now concentrate on coming back here without any other trouble. We will talk about it later on."

"_We might need some time." _He hesitated for a moment._ "We are currently taking care of the girl from yesterday. Bandou found her lying on the ground a few streets away from the bar. There was some guy with her, who ran away after he'd spotted us_."

"What? How is she doing?" Kusanagi answered surprised; after all they had just seen her.

"Hard to describe. She's lost consciousness, but it doesn't look like she's hurt. Should we bring her along or should we call an ambulance?"

"Alright, take her here. Be careful on your way. You guys have a lot to report to me."


End file.
